


Четвертьвековой

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я устал ждать, поэтому нашёл тебя сам в этот раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четвертьвековой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alnaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/gifts).
  * A translation of [Quadranscentennial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198803) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2448087).

**Годовщина**

Ты впервые видишь его, стоя рядом с кроваткой его новорождённого ребёнка в родильной палате. Ты знаешь, что это он, потому что узнаёшь его по глазам — что-то в них остаётся неизменным, всё-таки, — и тому, с каким теплом он смотрит на свою чудесную жену и чудесного ребёнка.

Ты не задерживаешься, чтобы проверить, узнает ли он тебя.

**Двухлетие**

Он бледен, прекрасен и неподвижен, как всё, о чём ты всегда будешь помнить в самой глубине своей непостижимой души. Его солдатская форма залита кровью, столько крови. Падая ему на грудь, ты только успеешь подумать, что вы хотя бы воевали на одной стороне, в этот раз.

**Трёхлетие**

— Я тебя никогда не забуду, — говорит она (он), и её (его) пальцы выскальзывают из твоей руки.

Тебя забудут.  
Ты простишь.

**Четырёхлетие**

Её руки такие же могущественные и красивые, и идеально ложатся в твои, как всегда. Когда они от волнения вздрагивают, ты всегда улыбаешься.

Даже когда твой лучший друг надевает на её палец кольцо.

**Пятилетие**

— Привет, — говоришь ты, и от ответной улыбки весь мир растворяется. Всё как впервые и как никогда больше, и ты не перестанешь быть благодарен за то, что у тебя это есть.

Он улыбается тебе и берёт за руку в первый-последний раз.

**Шестилетие**

Ты открываешь газету и не замечаешь его до самого конца.

Просто имя и даты.  
В некрологе.

**Семилетие**

— Всегда, вечно, я люблю тебя, — говоришь ты, надевая кольцо на (его, её, разве есть теперь разница?) палец, и тебя целуют так, будто каждый раз это чудо.

Три этих истины ты будешь до конца беречь в своём сердце.

Ты всегда будешь очень упрямым.

**Восьмилетие**

— Спасибо за то, что любишь меня, за всё это. Но ты можешь перестать теперь — можешь перестать любить меня. У меня больше нет сил ждать тебя. Прости.

**Девятилетие**

— Всё не так просто, и ты об этом знаешь. Я люблю тебя сейчас, и в прошлом, и в будущем тоже буду. Даже когда когда тебе это не будет нужно больше.

**Десятилетие**

— Не знаю даже, какой была бы моя жизнь без тебя.  
— И хорошо, что тебе не нужно узнавать. Я у тебя уже есть.

**Одиннадцатилетие**

Ей семнадцать, а тебе восемьдесят девять, и она смеётся, забираясь на мотоцикл позади своего бойфренда.

Она выглядит счастливой.

И впервые за восемьдесят девять лет всё в порядке.

**Двенадцатилетие**

Его бёдра на ощупь гладкие и поджарые, и он вдыхает жизнь тебе в рот и исследует кожу поцелуями. Будто пытается запомнить, вкус, прикосновения, запах, тебя.

Ему не нужно этого делать — в конце концов, для него ты всегда будешь тем, кто ему нужен.

**Тринадцатилетие**

Тебе кажется, будто ты торчишь в этом кабинете химии уже долгие годы, когда он входит, нервно улыбаясь, с волосами, растрёпанными невидимой рукой, и рюкзаком на плече.

— К нам перевёлся новый студент.

Твоя жизнь только начинается.

**Четырнадцатилетие**

Он замечает тебя первым, узнаёт в море людей, когда ты не видишь его совсем.

Но он находит тебя, как-то отыскивает и является перед тобой, как по мановению волшебной палочки, как чудо.

Он берёт твоё лицо ладонями и целует, будто мечтает.

— Я устал ждать, поэтому нашёл тебя сам в этот раз.

**Пятнадцатилетие**

Давным-давно, в какой-то жизни, она плакала у тебя в объятиях.

— Я бы хотела остаться так навсегда, чтобы мы очнулись наконец. Чтобы никогда не сомневались в том, что у нас есть.

Ты не говоришь ей, что думаешь так же — потому что пока она есть хоть где-то на свете, этого тебе достаточно для счастья.

**Шестнадцатилетие**

Вы оба не помните, было ли это в первый раз, в третий или в последний, но у него были голубые глаза. Почему-то в тот раз вам это особенно запомнилось.

Когда глаза у него были голубые, как небо, которое вы вдвоём трогали руками, как моря, которые вы пересекали вместе — вы жили, как в подростковой мечте.

**Семнадцатилетие**

Ты был буквально — частично — не от мира сего, а он родился из стали и крови, и всё равно вы сумели найти друг друга. Из стольких-то миллиардов людей к одному.

Шансы никогда не становятся лучше, но оно всегда того стоит.

**Восемнадцатилетие**

Он целует тебя, будто пытается пробрать до самой души.

Вы оба умираете, может, по разным причинам и с разной скоростью, но конец всё равно один.

В ответ ты можешь разве что пить его поцелуи и надеяться затопить ими ощущение безысходности.

**Девятнадцатилетие**

— Я скучал, — смеётся он, закидывая руку тебе на плечи, и добирается до твоих губ цепочкой поцелуев. Ты смеёшься и вдыхаешь запах волшебства и жизни, настоящей жизни.

А потом спихиваешь его в бассейн и смеёшься, когда он утаскивает тебя следом.

**Двадцатилетие**

В другой жизни, в другое время, вы были Королём и Королевой, или наоборот, или и то, и другое понемногу.

Времена монархов давным-давно миновали, но ты всегда будешь слушать, что он тебе говорит.

Особенно если он будет говорить тебе: «Что бы ты не делал, не смей, чёрт тебя возьми, останавливаться».

**Двадцатиоднолетие**

В этот раз вам выпал всего час вместе.

Он отдал тебе свою почку.

В следующий раз, сказал тебе он, сможешь меня отблагодарить.

**Двадцатидвухлетие**

Он рядом с тобой с детского сада, и это его ты приглашаешь на все школьные танцы, вы приезжаете на выпускные друг друга, и стареете и седеете вместе.

Ты не променяешь это ни на что на свете.

Даже если твоя очередь прощаться подоспеет первой.

**Двадцатитрехлетие**

Он ждёт тебя в домике на дереве с пачкой крекеров и двумя бутылками содовой. У тебя с собой полный рюкзак комиксов, одолженных у старшего брата, и печенье, которые вы готовили с дедушкой.

— Начнём с «Людей Икс» или «Мстителей»?

**Двадцатичетырехлетие**

— Ты с брекетами выглядишь как идиот.  
— Это значит, что ты меня не поцелуешь?  
— Этого я не говорил.

**Двадцатипятилетие**

— Меня зовут Тим.  
— Привет, Тим. Всегда рад встрече с тобой.


End file.
